Cloak and Dagger
by Remvis
Summary: Aged up AU. Betrayed by Luke and Ares, Perseus Jackson is dragged into Tartarus. He refuses to give up the Master Bolt though, and knows that war is brewing, both on Olympus and with the Titans rising. Can he stop the war alone? T for Swearing, bloodshed, and monster death.


**AN: For story reasons, i'm moving up the timeline. This Percy is 16, and the other characters are aged up similarly. The main plot begins in Hades, where the flying shoes that Luke gave to Percy drag him into Tartarus. Age will play a part in emotional health as well as skill and strength levels, and some characters might have different motivations and actions from the book series because of it. Insofar as to questions, Percy will have just found out he was a demigod, as in the Lightning Thief, but will have survived longer in the mortal world. And I know that canonically, Grover is wearing the shoes when they activate in Hades, but I need Percy to be wearing them, so lol. Thanks.**

Grover, Annabeth and I had walked for a while through the fields of Asphodel when we saw the obsidian castle looming on the horizon. It glittered black as night, visible even through the darkness, and the air got sucked from my breath as I saw the flying figures dancing around the parapets.

The Furies, clearly waiting for us.

""I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully.

"We'll be okay." I tried to sound confident.

"Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance..."

"Come on, goat boy." Annabeth grabbed his arm. Grover yelped.

Suddenly I felt my feet get swept out from under me, and I let out a shout. My shoes had sprouted wings and my legs shot forward, making me fall on my back. The shoes weren't finished yet, and they pulled me along the grasses of the fields.

"Percy, stop messing around." Annabeth chided.

"But I didn't-" I tried saying, but the wings were flapping wildly now, and they began to levitate me off the ground and pulled me away from the other two.

"Maia!" I shouted, the command word to stop the flight, but it didn't seem to work. "Maia! Help!"

At this point I was being flown down the hill with no control. The others chased after me, shouting.

"Untie the shoes!" Annabeth shouted at me.

It was a smart idea, but it's not so easy when your shoes are pulling you along feet first at full speed. I tried to straighten myself out to get ahold of the laces, but the pace I was flying at was just enough to prevent me from reaching them.

I had been headed straight for the gates of the palace, but then the shoes veered right suddenly and dragged me down a steeper slope. Amazingly, I picked up even more speed. The two others were sprinting to try and keep up with me.

The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and I realized we'd entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass or trees now, just rock underfoot, and the dim light of the stalactites above.

I needed to grab onto something, anything! I needed leverage! Alas, there was nothing but gravel, and trying to grasp it, my fingers bled a little from the speed I was flying.

"Shit!" I said, clutching my hands before I felt the horror grow.

The tunnel got darker and colder. The hairs on my arms bristled. It smelled evil down here. It made me think of things I shouldn't even know about-blood spilled on an ancient stone altar, the foul breath of a murderer.

Then I saw what was ahead of me, and I was stunned for a moment. The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block. I was sliding straight toward the edge.

I tried to grasp at anything at this point, the walls, a rock, anything. But the winged shoes kept pulling me towards the pit, and the others weren't going to get to me in time.

Magic chanting could be heard, and I knew it was over. "Get back!" I was going down, and I knew I had to do it alone. There was no way I was going to let the others get sucked down into the pit.

Grover pulled back, but Annabeth kept chasing me. "I'm not letting you go!" She yelled.

"You have to! I can't let you both get dragged down with me! I'll get myself out of there, I promise!"

She looked distraught, but did as I asked, and I plummeted over the edge of the pit. A rush of magic reached me as the chanting ended, and it pulled me straight down, down, down.

And down I went. The flying shoes kept pulling me down until I had gained some semblance of balance with them. I was beginning to get bored when the ground of the pit approached. At some point, the air turned sulfurous and I began to have trouble breathing.

The magic shoes, luckily, didn't slam me into the ground at terminal velocity. They approached a small altar, where I could see some really shiny dude standing around.

The shoes settled me down on the ground near the altar, and I got a good look at the man. He was tall, much taller than any other monsters I had seen so far on this quest.

"Perseus Jackson. Right on schedule. Now, give me the master bolt."

I took a good look at the behemoth in front of me. He stood at a good nine feet tall, and had bronzed skin and a number of battle scars. He had golden armor, and a golden helmet that radiated light, covering a pair of blazing gold eyes. The guy looked just like the kind of guys that you see on wrestling shows, but about fifty percent more muscle.

He held a Golden Sword in one hand, and was looking at me with an expectant look.

"I don't have the bolt, I was about to get it from Hades-"

"Hades? Steal the bolt? Don't be a fool. He wouldn't dare start a war on Olympus. How did the prophecy go? Betrayed by a friend? A God has Turned? Think."

My mind raced, and suddenly a weight appeared in my backpack… The one that Ares had given me.

"Ares, and Luke." I said, looking down at my shoes. I felt a bit of anger rise in me. Luke had been my friend! Though I guess that was the point, wasn't it?

"Yes. You've been made into a fool. Those who have taken advantage of you must be punished, and the first step in that direction is to give me the bolt.

I pulled the bolt out of my backpack, feeling my anger get stronger and stronger. The man was right, in a way. I was angry, I had been taken advantage of, and I felt an indignant rage at those who had caused me to be here. But…

That had been the plan. They had wanted me down here. They had wanted me to give the master bolt, Zeus's special weapon, to this person, who I was beginning to come up with a name for.

I looked up at the man and shrugged. It was getting pretty hard to breathe down here, but I knew I could manage long enough for a fight or two if I pushed it.

"I don't think I will. It's been nice talking to you, but could you bring me to the exit?"

He laughed, looked in a direction briefly and then pointed his blade at me. "You would need to get past the House of Night for that, demigod. But if you will not comply, then I will take the bolt from you by force."

"Nope," I said, "It's mine. I'm gonna just have to take you down by myself then."

The titan, as I had gathered, lunged for me. His golden sword gleamed in the light, and I barely had time to dodge as I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and extended it into pen form. The Titan slashed again, but this time I was prepared, and rolled under his attack, getting close.

I slashed at the titan's calf. I wasn't going to going down without a fight, and cut a hefty line that spilled golden ichor on the ground.

"Not bad, demigod. But getting closer was not a wise choice." The titan said, his golden eyes glowing. He punched me with his off-hand, and I dropped the master bolt.

I was bereft of breath, and in the time I had to take to refill my lungs, the titan had picked up the bolt. His eyes gleamed with mirth, and he towered over me.

"You've made your bed, Perseus Jackson. Now, die. He thrust the lightning bolt into my shoulder, and lightning coursed through my body. I was dead, wasn't I? I looked at the Titan above me and spat out blood. Not dead yet.

"I said, that this was MINE!" I shouted at the Titan, and felt power coil through me. I wasn't about to let some punk ass titan have the master bolt. What did they call my father? Stormbringer? That reminds me of that new Marvel Movie, where Thor gets that axe named Stormbreaker. Weird.

What was weirder was the fact that after I said what I had, the Lightning Bolt disappeared. It was no longer lodged in my shoulder, but I could feel the lightning crackling throughout my body.

I blink, and suddenly my eyes are filled with lightning, and the titan takes a step backward, fear apparent in his eyes.

"Impossible. You shouldn't be able to claim a God's weapon without killing them…"

I've had enough of people telling me that things are impossible. Channeling my inner Thor, I direct the lightning straight at the titan in front of me, and it streamed right down my arm and out my hand towards the man.

"Impossible is just another type of possible, bastard." I say as the Titan convulses in pain. I keep up the stream of lightning for a full minute before he lets out a scream of pain and disintegrates into golden dust, dropping his glowing helmet and golden sword.

I collapse from the effort, but soon regain my bearings. Alter, weapon and helmet on the ground.

I picked up the glowing helmet, and looked around the gloom of the pit. I had a feeling it would be pretty dark down here, and put on the helmet. Suddenly, an aura of heat enveloped me, and I could breathe fine again. The helmet must have some sort of air purifying ability. The aching in my lungs stopped, and my mind sharpened.

I picked up the golden sword, and thought back to what he had said before he died.

"Claiming a God's weapon requires killing them? Then I suppose that this sword is mine by right of battle." The sword glowed a little bit, and I smiled. "I'll name you Kólasi. And from now on, I own you." The golden blade stopped glowing, and then turned into a bracelet. I slipped it on my left hand, and gained my looked around.

First things first, I needed to figure out what I was doing. I had to get the master bolt to Zeus before war started amongst the Olympians. But the bolt had disappeared- At the thought, the bolt appeared in my hands. Damn, alright. Ok, then the next order of business is getting out of here. The titan said that I would need to get to the House of Night in order to leave.

My mind cleared, and I remembered that Hyperion had looked in a direction when I mentioned leaving. That was my best bet, and I took off into the unknown.

**AU: So, I dunno. I have an idea, and I'm gonna roll with it. This story is going to be Pertemis Btw, so sorry fans of other Ships, that's just what I write. I have to figure out a little bit of the plot changes here and there for what I'd like to do specifically, but for the most part, expect humble but powerful Percy taking on the titans. Anyways, review, and the next chapter should be out relatively soon. ~Remvis**


End file.
